Bad dreams and burnt child killers
by Hildebrant
Summary: The digidestined learn of Springwood's history and Sora has an encounter with it's most famous citizen. I would also like to apologize about not getting this out on time
1. Default Chapter Title

Bad dreams and burnt up Child Killers

  
  


Hello Kiddies. The master of Digimon Horror has risen up from beyond the grave to send out the next part of his story.(God it's hell crawling up all six feet from my grave and shuffling over to a computer). More than anything, I intend to finish this part up and get the last parts up on the following Tuesday. Why Tuesday? you ask. Well if you know what holiday that day has then you'll know who they will be going up against. But enough about what is to be later, lets focus on what is to happen now, onto the fic. 

P.S. I do not own Digimon or 

"EVERY TOWN HAS AN ELM STREET" Freddy Krueger... Nightmare on Elm street part 6

  
  


It was happening again and he knew it. Tai felt it all over his body, a nervous and unsettling feeling of dread. It was the same feeling that occurred when they were outside the hotel, outside the campground and now on this very street corner. "Elm Street". The very name seemed to be an instant spreader of fear to Tai and the others. 

Tai looked down at Izzy and motioned for him to get information for the group on Springwood, and more specifically "Elm Street". 

Izzy began to type away very frantically for information on Springwood's history, and he found it. Big time. He typed into the police reports and found that this town had a Serial killer as well, although the more correct term for this maniac would have been child murderer. 

"Several years ago" Izzy said as he read the report. "A man named Fred Krueger drifted into town looking for work. He was an odd man who looked like he had a very rough life. He was still given a job however: in maintaining the safety of the town's generator by working in its boiler room. All was well for a few weeks, until it was reported that he had been held responsible for the murders of several of the towns children. The reports said that he had used a weapon of his own sick and twisted design: a rotted out brown glove fashioned out to have four knife like extensions on the ends of the four main fingers. Evidence was found that krueger was indeed responsible for the deaths of all the murdered children when the corpses were found in a large rusty old store locker at the boiler room". Izzy concluded before scrolling down the screen to find more information on their soon to be revealed foe. 

"Krueger was brought to trial for the deaths of all of the young children. However, since the police had neglected to search the premises with a warrant, Krueger was free to go as he pleased" Izzy said, unable to believe what he read. "The parents of the children felt that they had been denied justice when it was needed most. So they took it into their own hands, and took it out on Krueger" Izzy said to his already frightened friends. " that night, as Krueger slept, a vigilante group led by the parents of the deceased children descended upon the boiler room and proceeded to burn it down while Krueger still slept inside of it". Izzy stopped for a minute to take in all that he had read, it didn't surprise him that there was still more left, so he proceeded to read down more. 

  
  


"As the building proceeded to burn to the ground and the parents proceeded to look on with pride, knowing that the evil had been removed from their children's lives forever, they saw the impossible. They saw Krueger run from the blazing inferno with flesh and blood dripping off of him and screaming at the parents: "I get back at you and your children, in the one place where you cannot protect them: in their dreams" and with that Krueger ran back into the inferno and was then burnt alive". Izzy finished up and looked back at his friends, it was Camp crystal lake and The Bodega Bay Inn all over again with those very same scared looks on their faces. 

Sora slowly began to take in everything that she had just heard and began to feel odd. Like she had just been drugged with a very heavy sedative. She began to wobble back and forth. "Tai, I think I'm about to faint" she said dizzily. Tai was at his beloved's side in a flash. Tai cradled her fallen form in his arms and tried to remain calm. "We need to get to a hospital!!" Tai cried out in fear and worry" Sora unfortunately couldn't hear these words, as she was drifting in to the world of dreams.

Sora awoke in a dank and musty area, surrounded by chains and furnaces. She looked around in her area and soon discovered that she was back in the very same boiler room that Izzy had spoken of. She looked around for a way out and found none. 

She was about to give up when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Startled, she turned around and saw Tai. "Oh Tai I was so worried" she said upset as she embraced him. "Don't worry Sora, everything will be alright" he said evilly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Sora began to get worried as she heard the tone of Tai's voice. She was about to say something when she grabbed some of Tai's clothing and ripped it out. Underneath it was a faded out red and green sweater. She started to tremble as she saw the rest of it fall apart. She looked at his right hand and watched it break apart revealing a brown glove with knifelike blades on the end of the four main fingers. She pushed him away and looked at him in fear. 

His expression had not changed any. It was still the same devilish smile he had when he had hugged her with. "What's wrong Sora-chan, you look upset, how can I comfort you?" as he reached out with his gloved hand, his face caught fire and began to melt away revealing a face even more frightening than what Jason Voorhees had sported. It was the face of...

"Freddy Krueger" Sora said in complete terror. The burnt maniac slowly brought his scarred head up and smiled an evil smile at the terrified girl, he slowly put upon his head: a faded brown fedora hat. 

"That's me girlie, and you don't have your Digimon to protect you this time either" he said maniacally. She suddenly felt her feet start to melt to the floor. She tried to move but found it nearly impossible. She could only look on in terror as his blades began to quickly descend upon her.

She felt the blades slice right through her shirt and expose some of her bare stomach. "I guess I'll just have to cut deeper this time" Freddy replied sadistically. Sora loked on at Freddy just long enough to let his sadistic smile be the last image she saw. 

Krueger was prepared to slice her to pieces, but he was not prepared for what was not about to happen next. A blinding bright light began to emanate from Sora's belly, forcing him from even being able to look at her. He began to back away in pain. "You got lucky this time, but I'll be back for your souls, all three of them". He said before disappearing in a burst of light. Sora began to regain her balance after her encounter. 'All three of them' she thought. What was going on here. She then looked up towards the heavens blocked by the boiler room and shouted at the top of her lungs: TAI!!!!

It was at that point that Sora woke up in a hospital bed with many wires and tubes in her. She looked around and saw Tai right next to her.

Tai was ecstatic at the sight of Sora waking up, he was not prepared for what she was about to do next. She began to tug and pull at his face and clothes, 'what was she dreaming about?' he wondered. 

"She's up and she's frantic, better get her a sedative" a nurse said as she walked in on the two. Sora heard this and immediately got scared and grabbed onto Tai. "No sedatives, please, I don't want to go back to sleep" she said frantically. Tai looked at the nurse and nodded in a manner that said: Do what she says or she'll make it worse. The nurse seemed to agree with this and walked away, looking over Sora's chart.

Sora leaned back into her bed and tried her best to stay calm after her encounter. "Sora, what happened?" Tai asked with concern. Sora looked at him and began to sob quietly. Tai put his arms around her and began to comfort her and relax her as best he could. "I saw him Tai" she said tiredly. "You saw who Sora?" Tai asked confused. "I saw Freddy Krueger" she said. Tai took her in his arms and comforted her again. 'This was definitely going to be a long fight' Tai thought, one they might not walk away from. 

Please review 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Bad Dreams and burnt child killers part 2

I'm Baaaaaaaaaack!!! I hope you enjoy being afraid because I intend to send you all into a frenzy with this story. Now, onto the fic. I do not own Digimon or Freddy Krueger 

Tai gently rocked Sora back and forth. Comforting her from her initial shock, if that were possible. "He attacked me Tai, and it was so real, and it felt even more real" Sora said tired from her ordeal. 

Tai closed his eyes and and softly replied to his soul mate. "Don't worry Sora, our problems are over, Izzy will find a way for us to stop Krueger" he said reassuringly to her. 

He was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, probably to get their attention. "Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation but I'm afraid your problems have only just begun" the doctor said rather calmly.

Tai looked at the doctor in a questioning tone and awaited the doctor's next words. 

"Your pregnant Ms. Takenouchi" he said calmly. He had obviously gotten used to telling people this type of news despite the situation. This situation was different however, much different.

Sora sat there in shock. Pregnant, with Tai's child, or maybe even children. This was all to much for her. She couldn't fight off a serial killer who attacked people in their dreams while she was carrying a baby, or babies for that matter. 

"Do you know how many I'll be having?" she asked fearfully. The doctor looked at her with an unchanging look on his face. "It's to soon to tell" he said "we'll have to do further testing to determine that type of information" he said, finishing it up with a sigh.

Tai looked with a puzzled expression. Of all the times he had been the one to think on his feet and develop a plan out of thin air, he was now speechless. He looked at Sora and saw that she was now looking down at the floor with a highly somber expression on her face. 

"We'd like to leave if that's alright with you doctor" Tai responded.

"Fine, just don't forget to come back for more testing" the Doctor responded. "I don't think that'll bee happening Doc" Tai muttered as he led Sora and himself out the door. 

Once they left the hospital they walked for many blocks in complete silence. Tai soon felt it right to break it. "I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't have been so stupid" Tai responded while hugging Sora. "It's okay Tai, it was my idea to even have sex in the first place" she said in a somber tone. She then began to trudge away from Tai. 

"Where are going Sora??!" Tai asked out of surprise and shock. "Away for awhile, to sort things out" Sora said in a very monotone voice. Tai looked on as his beloved walked away, and out of his life forever. He felt his eyes start to water and felt hot tears run down his face, he tried not to cry, but felt like this situation was to far out of control and did the only thing he could do at the moment: He reared his head back and screamed towards the heavens with a primal howl

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back at the hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt laid down for the night on his hotel room bed. Mimi lay across from him and leaned over to face him. "Do you think Tai and Sora are alright?" Mimi asked. "Don't worry, they'll be fine" he responded to her and ended their conversation with a kiss and settled in for the night. 

Matt soon awoke to find himself in a limo with screaming fans outside his doors, he looked across and saw some guy with a cell phone on his ear. "Look I said I'd talk to him about the movie deal, nothing's for sure yet" the man said in a hurry. Matt soon started to put things together and saw that he was finally a famous rock star and was probably going to an awards ceremony. The man across from him was probably his agent. 'This was going to be a very good dream' Matt thought to himself as he leaned back and smiled.

"Come on big shot, we've got an awards show to go to" Matt's unnamed agent said to him as he helped him out of the limo. Matt stepped out and saw dozens of screaming fans reaching for him. He heard all sorts of calls like: "I want him, I want to have his children, or worse". "no, he's mine" Matt heard as he turned around to see his agent start to melt away and change into what looked like a man with highly burnt away skin and garbed in what looked like a green and red sweater and burnt up fedora hat. The thing which scared Matt the most was that on his right hand was a glove with blades on the four main fingers. 

Matt turned towards the fans who are now screaming zombies trying to reach and grab him and rip him to pieces. He slowly backed away as the figure slowly brought his head up to reveal the familiar face of Freddy Krueger. "Now, your mine" Krueger said as he smiled at Matt evilly.

Matt began to take off at a frenzied pace and ran amongst the grabbing of the zombies. He ran into the theater and soon saw more of the zombies. All of them were trying to get a hold of him and rip him to pieces. 

He tried to find sanctuary in the bathroom and then locked himself in a stall. He sat down on a toilet seat and looked at the empty stall. He saw all sorts of "for a good time" phone numbers and other assorted perverted pieces of grammar. He looked a little more and saw a very odd looking rhyme: "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again". Matt looked it over a few times and the eerie rhyme seemed to go in a song like melody. As Matt read over the melody a few more times he heard noise coming from the toilet he was sitting on. 

He slowly lifted up the lid and saw nothing at first but looked a bit closer. Suddenly!!! a hand with Freddy's clawed glove shot out of the toilet and grabbed at Matt. He backed away and into the bathroom door. Matt didn't have nearly enough time to catch his breath after what happened next. Freddy ripped through the bathroom door and wrapped his arm around Matt's neck. "That was one really big log wasn't it Matty boy?" Matt tried his best to struggle but found it near impossible against Krueger's vice like grip. "Now, your mine" he whispered triumphantly in Matt's ear as he whipped up his razor sharp claw at the now sweating Matt.

Mimi was also having a half decent dream, for now any ways. She dreamt that she was now rich and famous and was being waited on hand and foot by servants and butlers. She sat up in bed and rang the bell for one of her servants to come and get her something. She had hardly even touched the bell when a servant came in and was carrying a covered tray with something good to eat probably. (Yeah right, you think I'm that nice) she had hardly thought of anything to say when the servant walked up to her and spoke: "Here is the specialty of the house madam, grilled head a la serial" he said as he lifted up the tray to reveal Freddy Krueger's head with his infamous glove lying beside him atop a pile of lettuce with a lemon piece next to him.

Mimi tried to scream but didn't get the time to as the decapitated head smiled evilly at her and revealed its messed up series of front teeth. "Bon' appetite Bitch" he said as the bladed glove next to him seemed to come to life and fly at her. She barely had a second's notice to react but managed to duck none the less as the killer glove flew at her, just barely missing her head.

She ran as fast as she could, each area she ran to was filled with another problem that Freddy had conceived. From a spider chandelier to a garden full of living hedges trying to pull her in and devour her. She finally came to a stop outside the gates and saw a limousine waiting for her.

Mimi quickly jumped into the car and shut the door. "Get me as far away from here as you can driver"she ordered. 

The driver leaned back and revealed himself to be Krueger once again. "At your service" he said as he put his foot on the gas and put the car in top speed, driving like the madman that he was.

Mimi tried to get out but found the doors locked tight and the seat belts locking around her at a very tight squeeze. She looked on as the car went speeding toward the cliff, sealing her fate forever.

Izzy soon settled in for the night by drifting off to the world of dreams. In his dream, he was at a computer and was downloading lots of vital information. He was at this for a few minutes until he felt like it was time to give up for the night. He tried to get away, but it soon felt like his fingers were glued to the keyboard. He tried to pull them away as best as he could but it was all for not. 

His fingers soon began to type away as if they had a mind of they're own, they had soon typed a message to Izzy: "you're not done yet, you've got another 17,500 hours to go". Izzy couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't write that, even he wouldn't stay on the computer that long. He then saw another message come up: "you'll never stop, you'll never stop, you'll never stop, you'll never stop, you'll never stop" his fingers kept typing up the same repetitive phrase again and again. He looked closer at the screen and saw it start to morph and change. It then took the shape of a black face covered in green numbers of computer data. It slowly came towards him and revealed itself to have what looked like a fedora hat on it's head.

Izzy stared on in belief as the face slowly brought itself and more of its body out of the computer screen. Soon its was completely free from its prison. He stared in belief as the form covered in green data numbers slowly started to melt away to reveal its true form as none other than Freddy Krueger. Izzy couldn't believe his eyes. What he said All those years ago about getting revenge on the children through their dreams was true, as this was Izzy's dream. 

Izzy tried once again to pull his fingers away and still couldn't bring his fingers away from the keyboard. Freddy looked at the struggling youth with an perverse sort of glee as his hapless victim was a prisoner of his own device. 'Oh the irony of it all' Izzy thought worriedly. Freddy smirked at this and brought his clawed hand up in the air. "Mind if I, hack in" he said as he brought down his blades upon the now doomed Izzy. 

Jou had tried get to sleep for many hours but finally managed to drift off just as the others had, and in doing so began to dream. 

When he awoke, he found himself in what looked like ER scrubs. He looked around and saw many other doctors just like him standing around an operating table looking down upon what looked like a burn victim. 

"Dr. Kido you've got to help him!!"one frightened surgeon said. They all started to join in the chorus of saying those very same words over and over again when all of a sudden!! The burnt corpse's head shot and joined in in saying "yeah Dr. Kido, help me". 

Jou hadn't gotten a good enough look at the corpse at first but soon saw that it was the very same murderer that Izzy spoke of earlier: Freddy Krueger. 

Jou backed away as the char broiled maniac pulled off the sheet that was covered over him and placed a burnt up fedora hat upon his head. Jou scrambled for the door and managed to get out as fast as he could. He ran all over the hospital and everywhere he went, Freddy was always there waiting for him. Whether it was as a nurse or secretary at check in desk. 

Jou rounded a corner and came into the maternity ward and saw someone giving birth to a baby. "Just one more push should do it" the doctor said, the woman soon complied by doing just that. However, instead of a healthy baby boy or girl coming out, he saw Freddy come shooting out with his clawed hand pointed straight at Jou. Jou immediately ran out the door just mere seconds before Freddy's claws penetrated the wall he was leaning up against. 

Just when Jou thought he had finally found a way out, he felt a sharp pain in his back and shoulders. He looked back and saw Freddy, dressed as a male nurse stick him with about four or five needles, laced with anaesthetic probably. Jou tried to keep running, but as he turned a corner, he suddenly felt his eyelids and everything else get heavy. He began stumbling around blindly and couldn't see or hear a thing that clearly any more, as he began to stumble down the hallway more and more he became oblivious to the awaiting maniac at the end of the hallway muttering happily to himself: "just a little a closer" as he ran his claws against one another.

T.K looked across at Kari and smiled at his lovely young girlfriend. He was almost sorry that he had to go off to the world of dreams and leave the sight of her. He gave her a kiss and then went to sleep on his own bed. 

T.K. walked into his hometown high school's gym and saw that a basketball game was in progress. He saw one of the players on his team toss him the ball. He dribbled all the way down the court to opposing teams basket. He leaped as high as he could for the winning slam dunk, he wasn't however prepared for what happened next: he began to levitate in mid air and the ball began to float up in his face.

The ball began to pulse and bubble until a face began to sprout from the ball. It looked down at T.K. and smiled down at T.K. evilly, out of nowhere, a faded brown fedora hat appeared on top of its head. T.K. looked on puzzled at the spooky looking basketball and began to get very frightened at what was happening.

"Now the real game begins kid" the ball said as it started to sprout a pair arms cloaked in a red and green sweater and on the hand of the right arm was a brown glove with blades on the end of the four main fingers. T.K. finally stopped floating in mid-air, only to fall back to fall back down to the hard gym floor.

He looked back at the crowd and other players who were at one time cheering him on now were chanting some sort of eerie little nursery rhyme:"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six get your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again" the rhyme soon began to burrow it's way into T.K.'s head. "Even they know that you're screwed kid" Freddy replied with an evil smirk. 

T.K. then got up on his feet and ran as fast his feet could carry him towards the door. He wasn't prepared however, for a sudden barrage of basketballs from Freddy. They struck him with deadly accuracy. He then tumbled down to the ground and tried to keep his consciousness. 

Freddy looked down at the now beaten and bruised Digidestined and almost picked him up out of mid- air and let him levitate there for a moment. He looked over at the hoop and basket and got an eerie idea. He transformed the basket into a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. He picked T.K.up like a basketball and shot him many feet into the air.T.K. looked down and saw the hoop- mouth now waiting to greet him and digest him. 

Kari to began to drift off to the dream world and found herself in a very strange place. A town. She looked down the street and saw little girls in plain white dresses jumping rope and repeating a familiar nursery rhyme:"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again". Kari ran from the girls until she came upon a very eerie looking house located on all places: "1428 Elm Street" it was a burnt up looking, dilapidated, two story house. She started to walk towards the door and opened it. She felt a cold wind blow across her face. She then went to another room and saw what looked like a manilla envelope. She opened it up and saw the untold history of Freddy Krueger. 

She had been reading for well over an hour. Information that seemed almost to gruesome to be true. 

It had been revealed that when a nun named Jessica Krueger had gone to preach the faith at the local mental institution, she had neglected to notice that the inmates had never been around a woman in many years. When she had gone up to the tower she was inadvertently been locked in with well over a hundred insane maniacs, all of which proceeded to rape her.

When she had finally been found, she was clutching a child close to her, whom she had named: Frederic Krueger. She then gave the child up for adoption. The child was then, for a better lack of words raised by a pimp who constantly abused the young boy. The pimp had sealed his fate when he had abused the child so much that the child began to enjoy the pain inflicted upon him.

Late that night. While the pimp slept. Freddy proceeded to burn the building he was sleeping in down to the ground. Taking only a straight razor with him.

Years went by and Krueger became nothing more than a homeless old drunk who slept on the streets. One day while a group of young boys were trying to pick his pockets, he reared up and smashed a whiskey bottle over one of the young boy's heads. Later that night, after experimenting with his straight razor on the boys now very dead body, Krueger came to a conclusion based on his total hatred for children: he would kill them all.

The rest of the information began to lead into the reports that Izzy had read when they had gotten there. Kari soon felt a hand close over her mouth, making it almost impossible for her to scream. "Don't speak, it'll be quicker that way" Krueger said as he blew out a candle that Kari used to read the report. 

Sora looked over the edge of the bridge and sighed. She never wanted to go out this way, but she couldn't possibly be any good to them being pregnant. Her mind flashed to Tai, her one true love. She would never see him again nor would she get to see just what her child or children would look like. "Good bye everyone, goodbye Tai" she sniffled as she leapt off the edge. But something odd happened, she was enveloped in golden light that was emanating from her belly. 

  
  
  
  


please read and review many times


	3. Default Chapter Title

Bad dreams and Burnt up Child killers Part 3

  
  


Hello Kiddies, I thought a little, Holiday horror would help lighten your spirits, and then raise some of the dead ones!!!!!!!. The next part should be the ending of this story and the introduction of the next villain. Now, onto the fic. I do not own Freddy Krueger or Digimon.

  
  


Sora opened her eyes and saw nothing but an area composed of nothing but golden light. It was bright and warm, and it felt safe here. She looked around and wondered: 'am I dead' she thought. "No Sora, you are far from dead" a voice called to her. She turned around and saw a bright flash of light said to her. She looked closer at the floating orb and watched it take shape. It stopped until it settled on the shape of a small baby wrapped in a blanket. 

Sora looked at the child and saw that it had a small reddish brown mop of hair. it opened it's eyes and revealed a pair of crimson eyes, like Sora's eyes. To say that Sora was shocked was an understatement. 

"What are you?" she asked. The youth answered her question for her. "I am the very same force that possessed young Hikari Kamiya all those years ago and told you, the digidestined the story of the Digiworld's plight" the child said. "Is this what you truly look like?" Sora asked. 

"No" it responded. "I am merely borrowing the body of your unborn child to show you something it said as it raised it's small arms up and brought to the realm of light what was going on, on the outside world: Tai was running around looking for her with fear in his eyes, he shouted her name endlessly, hoping to any god that existed that she would return and be safe with the as yet unborn child or children would be safe with her. 

Sora looked on in fear at her beloved's worried state. "The pain doesn't end here in the real world Sora" it said as it brought up several more images. It showed Matt being held by Krueger with his knife arm quickly descending down on him. It then showed an image of Mimi wrapped up in a mass of seatbelts going over a cliff. Jou was next, showing him stumbling towards Freddy in an almost drunken stupor. It then showed Izzy with his fingers stuck to the keyboard and Krueger getting ready to cut him to pieces. T.K. was shown next quickly descending towards the basket of a basketball game, only the basket had taken on the form of a set of razor sharp teeth and was ready to digest T.K. in midair. Finally Kari was shown with Freddy preparing to slice her throat open. 

Sora looked on and felt like she had just been hit with a brick. All of her friends had been attacked by Freddy, and her love of her life was running around like a madman looking for her, and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. 

"You feel helpless don't you?" the mysterious being said to her. Sora looked up and nodded yes, even though she was confused beyond words as to how the being knew what she was thinking. "You want to save them don't you?" Sora nodded yes once again and spoke up: "yes, but how will I save them when I'm practically dead?" she asked 

the being smiled at her. "You aren't dead, just suspended in time" it responded as it showed the final image of her floating in mid air by the bridge where she had intended to jump off and end her life for good. "If you wish to be returned, just say so, and you shall be able to rescue your friends" it replied to her once again. 

Sora looked on at the being with a determined look in her eyes and on her face. "Send me back" she ordered. The being could do nothing but smile proudly and with a wave of its tiny hand, she was gone. 

Sora awoke and found herself with one foot on the bridge and the other ready to help push her over the edge. She immediately backed away and collected her thoughts. She remembered that she had been brought back to save her friends and got an immediate surge of anger to flow through her system. "How am I supposed to help them from here?" she shouted at the empty space all around her. "I WANNA SAVE MY FRIENDS!!!!!" she said at the top of her lungs and once again felt the golden glow surround her. 

Matt looked at Freddy's razor sharp instruments of death and thought to himself: 'good bye world, it's been fun' he said as he closed his eyes.

Krueger was about to bring down his claws when the same golden light from before surrounded both of them. He looked across from he and his victim and saw his previous victim from the boiler room with a look of pure hatred on her face. "What're you looking at you little bitch" he snarled at Sora as she began to advance towards him with a golden light radiating from her. 

"I've come to save him" she said coldly towards the burnt up maniac. She raised her hand at him and let the light completely weaken him and allowed her more than enough time to grab Matt and pull him through the portal that she had just come through. 

Krueger looked on with a look of pure astonishment and pure anger. "You may have gotten rocker boy, but you won't be able to protect the others he said as he disappeared in a flash of light. 

"We'll see about that" Sora said as she disappeared to save the next victim. 

Mimi was trying her best to get free of the possessed seat belts that swarmed all over her like they had a mind of their own. She was just about to give up when she felt all the seat belts fall off and down to the seat effortlessly. 

"Here I go, off the road again, yeah there I am, lettin' off some road rage" Krueger sang to himself very loudly as he was unaware of the fact that his victim was now gone through the golden portal again. He leaned back just as she had slipped through.

Sora stuck her head out and smiled mischievously to his face and responded: "Better luck next time Krueger" she said as she disappeared into the portal. Krueger saw this and brought his fist down on the horn, causing it to make a loud honk, while at the same time, he swore at his rotten luck. He unfortunately hadn't bothered to look at the car as he had just looked up as it was a few feet away from the ground. He looked up with a sad look on his face and said in a very low voice to himself: "this is gonna hurt" shortly before the automobile crashed into the ground, grill first.

Izzy soon felt the impending doom of Krueger's claws come down at him and felt his last fleeting moments of life flash before his very eyes, as he shut them and prayed for a quick death, something miraculous happened: a golden glow emitted from his fingers and allowed his hands to fly from the keyboard and allow Krueger's claws to stab into the many multiple keys. He looked back and saw Sora standing there and grabbing him into a glowing portal away from the nightmare world. Krueger saw all of this and ripped his blades from the keyboard and charged at Sora, only to stab thin air as she had disappeared at the last second. 

Jou had stumbled about and bumped into something, the anaesthetic still flowed through his veins and made it hard for him to make out his surroundings. Krueger looked on with glee. This was one who wouldn't get away from him, that glowing bitch wouldn't stop him this time. He couldn't be more wrong however as the infamous golden glow came between them and the portal materialized out of thin air. He backed away in agony as the glow seemed to stab into him and force him to double over in pain. Jou had only to be in the same area of the golden glow to be magically cleansed of the native toxins that had entered through his pierced flesh. He looked on and saw Sora grab him and pull him into the portal. Krueger looked up just as the portal closed and sighed to himself in annoyance.

T.K. felt himself falling straight down into what looked like a basketball net full of teeth. He looked back down and saw Freddy with his hand on his back and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Air Freddy gets ready to take it to the hole and for winning slam dunk" the burnt up serial killer said in a mock up announcer voice. He once again was foiled by Sora appearing out of nowhere and turning the hoop back to normal. 

Freddy slammed T.K. down into the Basketball hoop and saw him fall right through and into a waiting portal. Sora stepped forward and spoke to Krueger in a cocky voice: "consider it intercepted Krueger". To say that Krueger was angry was an understatement, he immediately changed direction in mid air and flew at sora with his claws outstretched. He was unfortunately to late as he had slammed face first into the court as Sora had vanished shortly before his attempt. 

Kari felt Krueger's grip around her mouth tighten and the claws get closer and closer. She closed her eyes and waited for his claws to sink in and kill her. Once again Sora closed in to prevent Krueger from doing the worst. Krueger looked at her in contempt and sneered. "You may have saved their lives for now, but you can't protect them forever.

Sora looked down and knew he was right, so she came up with the only possible solution: "Then we end it tonight Krueger" she said angrily. He looked at her and smiled evilly. "You can't stop me girl and you know it" he finished his taunt with an evil laugh and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sora stood there and tightened her face into a sneer. "We'll see about that Krueger" with that, Sora disappeared. 

"SORA!!!!!!" Tai screamed as he rounded a corner. He was prepared to say it again until he saw her standing on bridge with a golden light radiating from her. He ran to her and gathered her up in his arms. "Oh Sora I was so worried about you" he said through tears. 

Sora had collected her thoughts just as he embraced her, she looked down and saw Tai holding her and almost afraid to let go. She looked down at him and hugged back just as hard. I'm so sorry Tai, I just felt like I had caused so much trouble and that was the only answer" she said upset with sadness. Tai looked at her and began to rub her back softly and reassuringly. He had done this so many times before and it had always worked in calming her down. He looked her in the eye and spoke to her: "Sora, I know this is a lot to swallow at this time but, you can expect me to stand by you all the way, I won't walk out on you or the baby, I love both of you and no matter what, Krueger isn't going to do anything about t either" 

Sora looked at him and realized that he was true all the way and wouldn't go back on his word. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately. They broke apart shortly afterwards and Sora spoke up: "We need to get to the hotel and check up on the others" she said. They immediately ran as fast as their feet could carry them and came upon the hotel and went into Matt and Mimi's room. 

They looked around and saw the rest of them standing around with stern expressions on their faces. "We need to stop him, Sora you can't protect us all forever" Matt said as he stepped forward. "We know Matt, we just need to think of a way to stop him, he's not exactly an evil digimon in case you haven't noticed". Matt knew Tai was right, but couldn't take that for an answer, it was like they were giving up. "So what do we do then?" Matt replied. "I think I may have an answer to that question" Izzy replied

  
  
  
  


What will Izzy's plan be and you should also ask yourself this: who will the next maniac be that they have to face? Well who's left? I leave you with this riddle: 

"THROUGH DARK STORMS AND PLACES OF DREAD, THE DIGIDESTINED DID TREAD. WERE NO ONE COULD HELP THEM AGAINST THE FEARSOME PUPPETS OF ANDRE TOULON, AND NO ONE IN SIGHT TO SAVE THEM FROM THE EVIL OF JASON AND NOW THE SCREAMS COME FROM THEIR DREAMS IN THE SHAPE OF OLD FRED KRUEGER. WHAT"S WORSE IS THAT THEY HAVE YET TO FACE THE EVIL OF A PLACE IN ILLINOIS, AGAINST IT'S MOST INFAMOUS BAD BOY. 

  
  


I tried to get it to rhyme and hoped that I wouldn't give away to much of their next villain but, hey I tried. Read and review many times.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Bad dreams and burnt child killers part 4

Welcome to the swan song of this part of the series. The Digidestined should be facing someone new after this chapter, but I won't say what one until it's to late. I do not own Digimon or Freddy Krueger. Now onto the fic 

  
  


Izzy opened up his laptop computer and began to type up information. It was fast and continuous typing that seemed to leave smoke at the keyboard. Information flew at his eyes and entered his brain at a lightning fast pace. 

"Izzy how can this guy know so much about us and how can we beat him" Matt queried about the dream dwelling murderer who had taken a liking to torturing and attempting to kill them. 

Izzy looked into the information and found out a lot of Krueger's secrets. Izzy then spoke up: "for one thing, Krueger is a man possessed by a dream demon capable of providing him with all the information and everything there is to know about his victim he is attacking upon entering their dream. 

Everyone started to put things together and realized he had to be right. How else could Krueger had known about their location and themselves, wether it was at a hospital, a basketball game or an awards ceremony. Now that they knew how Krueger got into their dreams, how do they stop him?

" so how are we going to stop him Izzy, it's not exactly like we can just go up to him and attack him like any other Digimon we've fought before in the past" Tai stated.

Izzy knew Tai would say something like that and from the information collected within what he typed up, he had collected just enough information to be able to beat Krueger. 

"The digimon just have to dream the same thing or dream themselves into the same area that we're in, sort of like dreaming along the same frequency as the person next to you" he stated. The others looked at him and, although they were a little confused, it seemed to make a little sense. 

"It works like this:" Izzy stated. You have to fall asleep and say what your dreaming about so that your Digimon will be able to enter your dream. We can't however, all go in at once because we have to be able to try and overwhelm Krueger, one of us at a time" he said finishing up his plan. 

"So the question is, who's going to go first?" Matt asked. "I'm the leader, so I guess it's only best if I go first" Tai said. Sora looked at Tai as if she had just been punched really hard in the stomach, it was practically suicide going in alone. "Tai no, don't go" Sora yelled grabbing hold of her beloved. It was pointless however, Tai was dead set on going in against Krueger. "Sora, if there is any problem, then the others will come in to help me. 

Sora looked at him and sadly agreed. "Just be careful in there" she replied to him. He leaned and lightly kissed her on the lips and embraced her for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. He slowly let go and walked over to the bed and lay down. 

Alright Izzy, start with the instructions" Tai ordered. Izzy pulled his laptop onto his lap and spoke: just close your eyes and start telling everyone what your dreaming about" Izzy instructed. Tai closed his eyes and started to dream. He had hoped that it would be a dream about he and Sora at their wedding, but he couldn't have Krueger showing up there, so he just tried to dream randomly and began to speak.

Tai soon awoke in the exact same area that He and Izzy had fought Diaboromon all those years ago. The plain white area filled with different colored shapes and objects floating all over the place, yet never quite getting in their way.

He looked around and saw nothing for the moment and wondered if Izzy's plan would even work at all. He was met with a very rude response in the shape of a flying fist to the face. That fist belonged to none other than Freddy Krueger, he seemed to float in mid air and cackled with maniacal glee at Tai's situation. Tai however wasn't one to sit back and be punished by anyone. 

"You think that you can just come into our dreams and try to kill my friends and my girlfriend? Well that's were your dead wrong Krueger, Agumon, digivolve now. With that, the small orange dinosaur like monster glowed a bright light and changed into a bigger form of what he once was: a large orange skinned, blue striped tyrannosaur with a cow skull on it's head. It stared at Krueger and swatted him away like he was nothing more than an insect. 

Krueger slammed into what classified as the wall for this strange environment he was in. He now looked like a rag doll against the hard wall, all crumpled up in all sorts of directions that didn't look like they should be attempted by a normal human being. He looked up from the corner of his eye to see the scaled monster release a ball of fire from it's mouth and straight at him as he lay in a heap in the now enlarged hole in the wall. 

Krueger closed his eyes, and smiled. He reached forward and swatted the ball away. "You'll have to do better than that kid" he said as he got up out of his hole and dusted himself off. Tai looked at Krueger's now slowly emerging form and tried to formulate a strategy, unfortunately he couldn't come up with one. 

  
  


The others looked on as Tai was being bombarded by Krueger's attacks. Matt looked at his friend and groaned. He hated Tai, everyone was aware of that, but he couldn't let him go down like that. "That's it, I'm going in" he said as he and Gabumon leaned back and tried Izzy's strategy. Sure enough, he woke to see Tai being attacked by Krueger with Greymon not doing much better. 

Matt had seen about all he could take. He turned to Gabumon and shouted: Gabumon, digivolve now. The once fur covered little reptilian Digimon then turned into a blue striped, white fured wolf. 

Krueger looked back to see a stream of blue and white fire shoot at him. He stood with his arms crossed in front of his face like a shield. He looked up to once again be smacked away by Garurumon's huge paw. "Now Tai" Matt shouted hoping to give Tai the advantage that he needed. Tai looked at what was happening through the half swollen eye he had recieved, and decided that it was now or never.

"Greymon, digivolve now" he shouted as he watched the giant tyrannosaurus change into a giant half robotic looking Tyrannosaurus. Krueger looked at what had transpired behind his back and grinned. He looked at Tai and reared back his clawed arm and shot it forward like a hook on a fishing pole. 

Sensing his partner was in trouble was in trouble, Wargreymon reared back his own set of metal claws and shot them straight at the opposing set of claws. They clanged together and stayed there like they were inseperable.

"Ha, what now you scaly pile of junk" Krueger taunted at Metalgreymon. He however did not taunt what happened next. 

Metalgreymon reared back and let his chest plate open up and reveal two empty firing tubes. "Giga blaster" was heard in the empty environment and the tubes fired out two mouth ended missles at the burnt up maniac. Krueger felt the full force of the dual speeding , doomsday devices first hand when they struck him with deadly accuracy.

Once the smoke had cleared Krueger floated there with his arm hanging in mid air. If he didn't look bad before, he certainly looked it now. His clothes tattered and worn out from the explosion. He looked as if he had a building dropped on top of him.

Krueger shook his head a few times and then relieved himself of the pain that he felt from the missles. He then let his arm slither back into it's socket and was locked on with deadly accuracy at Tai. He shot forward at the big haired leader and was prepared to strike a killing blow at him. When his claws struck something metal. 

He looked and saw the tips of his razor blade touching the spiked end of Weregarurumon's spiked brass knuckles. Weregarurumon followed up with a martial arts round house to Krueger's stomach. And shot forward at Krueger with his patented "Garuru kick"attack which sent the maniac flying towards the wall again. He managed to stop in mid air but was met with a red energy projectile in the shape of an x. Krueger was dazed once again following up with the effects left after the "Wolf Claw" attack, leaving him open to another barrage of martial arts attacks from the werewolf Digimon. 

Tai followed the fast paced action as best as he could keep up. To him, it was like watching an episode of Dragonball Z, fast, furious, and out of control. Krueger kept blocking and retaliating as best he could against Weregarurumon's deadly offense. No quarter was given in this deadly brawl. Krueger tried every dirty trick in the book, only to have it blocked by his relentless, inhuman, foe.

Weregarurumon prepared for the Coup' de Gras when Krueger caught his fist and smiled at the Digimon with the shocked look on his face. Krueger responded in a sick manner: "you didn't really think I'd let you off that easy did you. He threw the Digimon over his shoulder and into a wall. He then flew forward and rammed himself head first into Weregarurumon's stomach, knocking more than the wind out of him. He then grabbed the Digimon by his now limp arm and threw him over his head and kicked him straight up into the air. 

In a mocking move, Krueger tilted his body over to the side and held his hands over to the side and chanted: KA-MEA-AH-MEA-AH!!!!!! as a burst of energy was shot from his hands at Matt's Digimon.

Weregarurumon looked to be finished at this point until he, in a shocking counterattack, reared back his hand and punched the massive energy blast back at the fool who dared try to finish him off with it. 

Krueger looked on and mearly swatted away his own attack, it was merely his way of adding humor in to the moment. Something he did often when he needed to make a new strategy. That energy blast was something he picked up on when he tried to kill someone, who in their dreams, tried the exact same attack on him. Unfortunately for that kid, he soon found out that in the dream world, Krueger is king, and the kid was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Tai and Matt waited with Baited breaths as to what their mutual opponent would do next. What he did do next surprised them and shocked them.

Krueger then began to glow and he then began to grow to an amazing height. So much so that he could've easily held the Digimon in the palms of his hands, and crushed them when they were in there. He then turned to them and smirked. "Now the real game begins" he said.

  
  


The others watched on as both the Digdestined and their Digimon were being mercilessly pummeled by their unseen foe. Izzy had seen enough he then began to type away at his computer for something that could help them.

"What're you looking for Izzy?" Mimi asked. Izzy replied in saying the following: "I'm trying to upload the data from the battle that Tai and Matt were in against Diaboromon some years ago and with it, they'll be able to digivolve into Omnimon and give Krueger a fight that he'll really regret" Izzy continued to type until he came to a section where he couldn't access. He typed again until a message came with a digitized version of Freddy's face. 

"We're sorry, no Digital geeks aloud in this area, this means you half pint" the message said defiantly. Izzy stared on in disbelief, he had always gone to this area, but now Krueger was apparently doing a successful job of keeping him out. 

Sora looked at Krueger and glared, he was utterly murdering her true love in his dreams, and he was denying them the only chance to save them, she then felt the radiance glowing all around her, she then directed the energy at the screen while everyone watched the message of Freddy's face slowly dissolve off the screen.

Seeing his chance, Izzy typed away and sent the information towards Tai and Matt. 

Tai looked on as Freddy once again smashed his Digimon into Matt's. It looked as if all hope was lost until something miraculous happened. Tai's Digimon had Digivolved along with Matt's into their Mega level. They then folded to the shape of two arms while the green and black energy surrounded them and brought forth the armored warrior that was Omnimon. He stood there with MetalGarurumon as his right arm with a giant cannon coming out of its mouth. His left arm was that of Wargreymon with a giant sword covered in an ornate writing of some kind. 

Freddy stared on unimpressed. "You think that scares me, well your wrong, take this" he shouted as he brought his claws down on Omnimon.

Omnimon was more than ready and dodged over to the side and brought his big sword down on Krueger's arm and sliced his hand clean off at the wrist. Krueger looked at his arm and stared on in shock at what had just occured. 

Omnimon flew straight up at the sky and pointed his Metalgarurumon arm cannon at Freddy and watched, as it charged up. Freddy looked up and saw the white armor clad warrior and a look of dread appeared on his face as the cannon began to release its deadly payload.

Krueger felt the energy rip into him and degrade him down to his original size. He then began to fall down to the bottomless world that he had called the final showdown, would soon become his final resting place. As he fell he heard a faint voice like that of his mother saying the most haunting words of his life: "DIE, NOW, AND FOREVER". He then felt his body rip apart and explode.

Tai then woke up on the same bed he had fell asleep on, with Koromon at his side. He and Matt had done it, they had beaten Krueger once and for all. He walked over and embraced Sora like he would lose her the second he would let go. He then heard the sounds of cheers all around. He was completely oblivious to them all.

Impailormon had seen enough, he had only one trick left, one more trump card to play, and now was the time, now or never and then began to bring the portal to life once again to send them to where they must be sent.

The Digidestined once again felt the effects of being sent through the portal. Tai clutched Sora close to him, not wanting the precious gift within her to be damaged from the traveling to another mystery world. They saw that they were on a road and decided to walk in whatever direction lead to civilization. They turned a sign on the road, they didn't notice what the sign said however. It said: 30 miles to Haddonfield.

You like?, I like, Do You like? Let me know. Please read and review many times. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
